deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Lizard
The Lizard is a reptilian villain from Marvel Comics. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Killer Croc vs The Lizard (Completed) * Man-Bat vs. The Lizard '(Completed) * 'The Lizard vs. Medusa Gorgon (Completed) * Reptile vs. The Lizard * Riptor vs The Lizard (Completed) * Diego Brando vs The Lizard Group Battles * Sinister Six vs. Rogues * Teen Titans vs. Sinister Six (by TheDragonDemon) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 4 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Mesogog (Power Rangers) * Donatello (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) History Born in Coral Gables, Florida, Curtis "Curt" Connors moved to New York to work as a university teacher and as a Transgenics researcher at OsCorp. Having lost right arm, and suffering the emotional trauma that came with it, Connors endeavored to find a "cure" and became obsessed with uncovering the secrets of reptilian limb regeneration. At the time, he became good friends with Richard Parker who attempted to help him before he mysteriously disappeared, meeting Richard's son Peter years later. With Peter's help, Curt managed to develop a stable formula that infuses the patient with lizard DNA. Ignoring the possible side effects, Connors took a formula and grew back his lost arm. While it initially gave him great strength, Connors subsequently mutated into a giant lizard creature and is consumed his reptilian instincts with a second personality forming as a consequence. Known as the Lizard, roaming the sewers of New York city whenever he is able to, he believes that all of humanity show be turned into lizard-beings like himself. Though Spider-man attempts to save Connors from himself on multiple occasions, the Lizard eventually resurfaces under various conditions. Death Battle Info After injecting himself with the formula that augments his genetic code with lizard DNA, Connors transformed his own physiology that would turn him into a reptilian monster with heightened senses and a hide more dense and tough than a normal human. This gives him the strength and claws to tear through steel and metals effortlessly, move at fast speeds to nearly catch up with Spider-Man, and being superhumanly agile while quickly reacting to oncoming attacks. The Lizard's strongest factor is that should he sustain injuries, he can immediately regenerate from them and even regrow limbs within seconds. Like his human counterpart, the Lizard has a genius-level intelligence. Feats * Has caught Spiderman offguard numereous times despite his Spider Sense * His tail is strong enough to smash through brick walls and slice through Spiderman's webbing * Spiderman's mightest punch didn't even bruise him * Effortlessly rips through metal doors * Spiderman states that the Lizard is just as fast and strong as he is * Knocks down a tree with one swing of his tail and slams the same tree to prevent it from crushing his son * Tanks an explosion that decimated an entire building (twice) * Threw a Bulldozer * Had his throat torn out and kicked off the top of a several story building by Black Cat, landed in the streets below with nothing to soften the fall and all it did was make him more upset than hurt * With his more developed telepathy, he made Spiderman himself run away in fear through his primal instincts Faults *When exposed to the cold for more than a few minutes his strength and agility are reduced and he becomes inactive **Though since he is half human its mostly physiological and can be overcome with enough willpower *While he possess the mind of a world renowned scientist he doesn't really have Connors' intellect **He either has the most primitive mindset or has near genius intelligence, though not to Connors' level *Connors transforms into the Lizard when in a high amount of stress Gallery Lizard.jpeg|Lizard as seen in the 1994 Spider-Man cartoon. The Lizard.jpg Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Half Human Category:Male Category:Marvel Characters Category:Monster Hybrids Category:Reptiles Category:Shapeshifters Category:Villains Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Tragic Villains